


Replacements

by mythic0wings



Series: After the End [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Gen, Mentioned background characters, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark-centric, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythic0wings/pseuds/mythic0wings
Summary: Tony gets a new arm. Then another, and another, and another...





	Replacements

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really have an aim to it?? I just wanted to write something about Tony crafting a prosthetic for himself in my little 'verse.

It’s a process, healing from that much radiation and power. All of his doctors and nurses and various helpers tell him he should be dead. Between the battle, the radiation, his aging heart, he should be five feet under. He takes it in stride, as always. It’s what people expect of Starks, or at least what they used to. After the world was restored he isn’t sure what will change, if anything. Those five years, most of which he missed either in freakin’  _ space _ or recovering once he was back on earth. Then Morgan, beautiful Morgan. Pepper is a godsend in her support. 

Once he’s back on his feet, for the most part, he constructs a new arm with Shuri. Spending time in Wakanda was different, but pleasant. A tale he’ll gloss over when asked for sure. This arm is a delight to be sure; it’s lightweight and functions like a  _ dream _ but there’s still a period of time where he adjusts to the prosthetic. It’s more bruises and one memorable moment where he splits his own head open accidentally. But it calibrates and he fine tunes it. 

Shuri’s influence is heavy in the first one, with the smooth feel of the Vibranium metal and it the impressive technology not unlike the energy absorption in T’Challa’s own suit. It’s not quite as strong, takes less energy, but it’s something and it soothes the constant, paranoid itch in the back of his mind. It’s a very matte black and subtle lines of silver and gold along the interlocking plates. He takes it for a spin with some light boxing and goes ass over tea kettle in an accidental release of kinetic energy. It is the first and only time he does it. 

Mark I functions, but it’s more weapon than replacement. Shuri knows his reputation and the gesture is kind but not needed in the here and now. 

Mark II he builds across several sleepless nights at home. He paints it hot-rod red and gold, classic Iron Man colors. This one won’t blow him off his feet if he bangs it too hard too many times but it packs a powerful taser in its fingertips. Like the Mark L he powers it with small power cells that’ll definitely outlast him. He wears this one for a while. 

The next three he makes all run in similar lines, pairing colors to the fine suits he keeps in garment bags with tags. Each get a repulser in the palm for emergencies. Mark V in particular is made to pack a wallop, with additional miniature rockets hidden in the forearm. For those really dangerous parties. 

By the time Mark VI is in its infancy Pepper starts redirecting his restlessness into creating a storage unit for them all. They no longer have a basement or garage large enough to fit entire houses:  He takes down a wall instead. 

Morgan found it fun to join in on the demolition. 

Mark VI, when completed, gets consultation from Captain Marvel herself. Making it adaptive to color like her own Kree suit. Tony refuses to call her Captain Marvel to her face, after the last person he called captain it didn’t sit right. He jokingly calls it his holiday arm. Morgan laughs at least. 

He feels less compelled to keep tinkering on Mark X, having gone through minor variations in each of its predecessors and he’s run out of storage for any more. Mark X gets painted like the Iron Spider he made so long ago for Peter; deeper reds and black and bright gold. He does not immediately show it to Peter. He has  _ some _ dignity left he wants to keep. 

Pepper texts Peter anyway. 

The few Iron Man models he have left all get modified. It’s kind of redundant to protect an arm made of metal with more metal; so off they come. He installs connectors in both prosthetic and armor, ensuring its safe for even high altitude or space travel. 

He hopes to never go into space again. 

By the end of it all, he has a beautiful spread of colors and patterns and uses.


End file.
